Shadowhunters S2 : MALEC : L'ADN des créatures obscures
by septantexseptx
Summary: Alec rend visite à son petit-ami. Par ordre de l'inquisitrice, il a besoin d'un cheveu de Magnus. Léger lime, infime même. Moins que du LEMON, encore moins que du SEXE, plus subtile que du LIME, je dirais de l'érotisme. J'essaie d'être réaliste selon leurs caractères. Rien ne m'appartient.


\- « Magnus ? T'es là ? »

Alec Lightwood, directeur de l'Institut de la ville, venait de pénétrer dans l'appartement New-Yorkais du plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn, celui aux yeux de chat. Son petit-ami. Voilà quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensembles, seulement voilà que l'enclave s'en mêlait. Des meurtres surgissaient dans la ville, des tas de Shadowhunters les runes arrachées. Certains transpiraient le crime vampirique, d'autres dont l'assassin semblait être un sorcier, beaucoup paraissaient être l'oeuvre de loups-garous. Ça ressemblait étrangement à une rébellion du monde obscure, ainsi voilà le néphilim dans une posture bien délicate. Devant demander à son petit ami, sous ordre de l'inquistrice, un cheveux pour prouver l'innocence du démon.

\- « Alexander ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Que me vaut cette visite ? Je te manquerai peut-être déjà ? »

Un sourire espiègle avait naquit sur les lèvres du sorcier alors que le dit Alexander vint embrasser son petit-ami comme bonjour avec un tout autre sourire sur les lèvres, un qui en disait long, maladroit et nerveux. Magnus ne connaissait que trop bien celui-ci, alors les sourcils froncés, la mine maintenant inquiète, il fit passer ses mains aux ongles colorés en noir des pectoraux du brun jusqu'à ses épaules dans une caresse qui se voulait rassurante.

« Hey, tout va bien ? »

Le plus jeune fit remonter la commissures droite de ses lèvres plusieurs fois, hésitant.

\- « Des Shadowhunters se font assassiner, leurs runes sont arrachées. Déchiqueter comme de vulgaires morceaux de viande. »

Le sorcier s'éloignait, soulevant les yeux d'étonnement, puis il s'approcha de son plateau où il déposait l'alcool. De la bouteille de cristal, il se servit un verre plein. Il en avait bien besoin. Pourquoi le Chasseur d'Ombres venait-il lui exposer des problèmes de Shadowhunters ?

\- « Et... ? »

\- « Ce sont des attaques de loups-garous, de vampires... De sorciers. »

\- « Nous y voilà. » Il le disait sur un ton de lassitude extrême plus pour lui-même que pour son copain. Ceci dit, il se retournait, le verre à la main. « Que puis-je pour toi Shadowhunter ? »

\- « Je... Tu sais, pour moi, il n'y a aucun doute sur ton innocence, mais... l'enclave a...»

À l'entente de ce mot, le sorcier soupirait et s'activait pour quitter la pièce, mais le plus jeune l'arrêtait net avec ses mots suivants.

« J'ai besoin d'un de tes cheveux, Magnus. Pour des tests ADN. »

\- « Un de mes... Quoi ? Alexander, tu me connais, je ne ferais jamais ça. Tu le sais. »

L'homme tatoué jusqu'au cou de runes se pinçait les lèvres en acquiesçant, les yeux tombant sur la petite enveloppe où il devait y mettre l'un des si beaux cheveux de son petit-ami.

« Mags, ce n'est pas moi qui le veut, ok ? Je ne fais qu'exécuter un ordre pour t'innocenter et leur prouver que toutes les créatures obscures ne sont pas si sombres. »

Magnus cherchait un point de repère, perdu. Non, il ne ferait pas ça. C'était déjà mort et enterré que son amour le lui demande ou quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne changerait rien. Ses yeux filaient un peu partout pendant que sa pomme d'Adam gigotait sous sa salive. Ceux d'Alec fixaient celle-ci se pinçant davantage les lèvres.

« S'il te plaît. »

\- « Viens le chercher si tu en as tant besoin. »

D'un air satisfait et faussement supérieur, le sorcier quittait la pièce pour rejoindre l'une des chambres où il retirait sa veste démente. Alec soupirait et rejoint son compagnon, posant la petite enveloppe sur le lit. Ses bras costauds vinrent enrouler le corps du sorcier qui était de dos, son torse contre. Celui-ci se dégageait vivement, toujours un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, claquant des doigts pour le faire reculer d'au moins un bon mètre. La surprise s'emparait du visage du plus jeune, mais un sourire vint illuminer son doux visage qui avait tant fait chavirer Magnus dès leur première rencontre. Une galipette sur le sol et voici que le Shadowhunters bouleverse l'amant de ses nuits sur le sol, ses hanches sur les siennes, plaquant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

\- « C'est important, coopère, s'il te plaît. »

\- « Alexander... Mon amour. » Sa voix était douce et amoureuse.

Les yeux noirs plongeaient dans ceux clairs de celui qui dominait. Alec eut un moment de faiblesse au petit surnom, desserrant sa prise sur ses poignets. Le félin à l'intérieur du sorcier ne se fit pas prier et se releva en position assise. Maintenant le plus jeune fut à califourchon sur son petit-ami, assis, alors que ses mains grimpaient dans son dos. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres, Magnus pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et soudain raréfié d'Alec.

« C'est non. » Finit-il par lâcher sur le même ton bien que plus ferme.

Ses lèvres vinrent trouver celles du Shadowhunter avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Il s'en mêlait d'ailleurs, agrippant le col de sa chemise pour rapprocher le moins musclé des deux. Discrètement, le Chasseur d'Ombres saisit sa stèle et activa sa rune de rapidité qui se trouvait dans le bas de son dos. Aussi rapide qu'un vampire, le jeune homme vint plaquer celui qui avait pris l'initiative de débuter le baiser au mur. Il collait celui qu'il désirait, la respiration s'abattant sur son cou pour qu'ensuite ses lèvres vint lui déposer des tas de baisers sur la peau souple. Qui accueillaient maintenant ses dents pour un suçon digne de ce nom. La respiration du sorcier s'accélérait alors que la main du Lightwood demeurait dans les cheveux de son partenaire. Ni une ni deux, Alexander lui saisit un cheveu et d'une rapidité extrême, il vint l'enfermer dans l'enveloppe, qu'il enferma elle aussi dans son blouson.

« C'est pas du jeu, Monsieur le Shadowhunter. »

\- « Ne serais-tu pas mauvais perdant, sorcier ? »

Un triste sourire s'étira sur les lèvres tentantes d'Alec, mais il le perdit en venant embrasser son amour.

« J'espère que tu sais que je le fais pour toi... » Susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres, leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

Magnus acquiesça ce qui détendit chacun des muscles du plus jeune qui poussa un soupire de soulagement.

\- « Va faire ton devoir, Shadowhunter. » Son ton était pleins de reproches, ses yeux roulant d'eux-mêmes. Bien que l'homme contre le mur s'était résigné et acceptait maintenant le sort que son Alexander lui avait réservé.

\- « Mag... »

\- « Promets-moi seulement de revenir très vite finir ce que tu as commencé. »

Alec ne comprit pas tout de suite, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'est que lorsque le sorcier prit entre ses doigts le poignet du garçon, posant sa main sur son entrejambe gonflé qu'il comprit. Si Alec n'était pas aussi bronzé, on aurait pu le voir rougir de plus belle.

\- « O-ok. »

Magnus rigolait quelque peu avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Par tous les démons de l'Enfer, quelle innocence, se disait-il.


End file.
